


Who am i?

by SmolMiniMonnie



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kinhdom hearts 2
Genre: A little bit of namine x red, Angst, F/M, Mentions of khux, Reader is red, Slow Burn, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMiniMonnie/pseuds/SmolMiniMonnie
Summary: Red (you) have lived in twilight for awhile now ans you live a good life. Until you start dreaming of strange things about a war thats to come. But its all a dream right?None of it is real.Right?





	Who am i?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading this story. Some stuff you should know first. Red is my khux character and is the main character. This is a x reader (red) story so you the reader are red.  
> Thought I should mention it just in case.
> 
> Okay now enjoy the story!

_"The war its already begun"_

_"Why are you fighting!? Were all on the same side!"_

_"Where is ephe-"_

You gasped loudly as you awoke from your dream. Though it seemed more like a nightmare to you. You wiped the sweat off your face as you tried to calm yourself. This wasn't the first time you've had these strange dream at first they only happened rarely but recently their becoming more frequent which you didn't know why and it made you nervous.

You didn't know why but it felt like a warning that something is going to happen, but you didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing.

You sighed as you looked out the window as watch the sun slowly start to rise. You've lived in twilight town for as long as you can remember. Which isn't that long at all actually. You were unconscious when you were found in twilight town. A nice woman found you and took you in.

When you awoke she had explain that she found you unconsious and that you were spouting nonsense claiming that darkness is coming and that we must prevent a war from happening. In fact you were so hysterical the woman had to call authorities to help her restrain you and then shortly after you went unconsious again. And when you woke up again you were normal.

The woman was a kind doctor who took care of you and she even helped you get through your daily life. Apparently you had memory loss and that you might have PTSD but you don't know why you have that since you can't remember any thing about yourself or the life you've had before you came to twilight town. Maybe soemthing bad happened to you? And if so then isn't it a good thing you've forgotten?

You could start again with a clean slate and live a happy life.

Forgetting your past is a good thing right???

why does your heart ache hurt so badly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my story please like and leave a comment (dont be mean tho!)


End file.
